fantasymasterrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling Tips
Here are some basic things to help you keep moving along (this is still a work in progress). # The higher your restart value the greater the % of stats you naturally carry over is. Eg at take over 1 you'll carry over 1% of your stats naturally where as at take over 80 you automatically carry over 80% of your stats (approximately!! there seems to be another factor in the equation I have yet to figure out). So far though it looks like the effect is (takeover - 6) / 100 . # The higher your level upon restart the greater the number of stat points you will carry over. This looks like (level/10000). So at level 1000 you'll carry over 10% stats where as level 9999 you'll carry over 99.99% # The combination of these two factors cannot exceed 100% so if you have 1000 str the most you can carry over is 1000 str. # For every takeover you'll gain 1 additional bonus point. You also gain 1 bonus point per level after level 2000. Which looks like (1*takeover) + (level - 2000) when level is greater than 2000 otherwise it's just 1*takeover bonus points. NOTE: These bonus points don't stack between carry overs so make sure you distribute them every single time. So now that we have some math type stuff out of the way, how can we use it? Well, here's the scoop. It took me forever to get to take over 12 trying to progressively level and then go a little higher at each take over. In the beginning it was taking about 4 days of playing when I had time to reach level 4000. I would only carry over 40% of my stats and every restart was a huge set back. At take over 12 I started doing the math. From 12 to 80 I simply leveled to 1001 and restarted. In 6 days I hit take over 80 using that method. Now at level 2000 I carry over 100% of my stats every restart. The growth is insane by comparison. This is where you want to be. I warn you though, the process can get some what boring. At first just use the adventurer, he gains an experience boost so you'll level faster. I would suggest a ranged weapon with a + to hit. Like the deadly bow. Depending on where you are at when you attempt this, you may not have found it yet. Either way, the goal is to get to paradise of beastman 4 and sit on the left side of the screen while monsters flock to their death. This is a fast spawning level (super fast with a maxed horn rune build which you find in that level) and about 1000 monsters spawn. If you can't get here yet (you'll need an absolute attack of about 7000 with your weapon to kill them off fast enough which will come naturally as your weapon levels up) then head over to the treasure room levels for a bit, the experience is lower but the enemies are much easier. Upon each takeover, place your bonus points into str and remove the points from sta and mag to place them into agi and dex. This will come in handy later so you'll want to start sooner. It's also temporary because once you retain 100% stats, you can move your stats easily to your liking. Anyway so now you have a method. The last thing is to carefully continue to build up adventurer job and then level the job up. The famous adventure gains 4 points per level. Keep going little by little until you can kill the boss ape and gain the horn. Then work the runes for the horn up to 300 and really see a boost(Level 1 to 1000 in about 30 min). I also suggest only using your money to train your rune initially. Simply because before every restart you'll have plenty of crystals to purchase more runes and you'll find yourself taking runes out of stats when you get things like the horn,gold and challenge runes. As you progess toward restart 50-80. You'll find you can clear out most of the dragons and most of the detour levels pretty easily with your high evasion / high hit whilst using the barnstormer/jester class. After reaching 100% stat carry over, really everything changes and I'm still figuring it out. So good luck for now. I'll clean this up and try to update it soon with more accurate and better information. Hopefully it helps someone out there. Category:Leveling